powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Imouto-tan
Remember to Sign your comments please :P In the words of Josephyr really? you're going to act like a petty child? I made one fucking mistake, and not one user can stop bitching about it. Seriously, people on this site makes me want to blow my brains out to make the annoyance stop. Gabriel456 (talk) 20:09, January 7, 2016 (UTC) sorry, ever since that tumbling incident, I've been a little...paranoid...I apologize for my comment. Just annoyed that I made that one mistake and no-one lets it go (I mean seriously, it has been, what, a month or two?) If you want, make the page Gabriel456 (talk) 20:19, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Back for you as alway ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 01:55, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Tomorrow is saturday for me, remember ? ;) Don't worry, I didn't forget ^ ^ I'm currently struggling to get my update done before going to bed, but it seems I'll have to give it up for tonight. Hope your have a great day Natsy, and looking forward to our long discussion :) DYBAD (talk) 12:50, January 8, 2016 (UTC) How adorable ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:58, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Thank you :) Perhaps it will be a double Comment Attack next time, unless she keeps some for later ^ ^ Hitting the hay now, gotta recharge those batteries :P DYBAD (talk) 13:08, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Rest well Natsu, and see you tomorrow :) DYBAD (talk) 06:55, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Right about now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:06, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Natsie :) I will be on at about 9h00 pm for you, some responsibilities to attend to in the morning. Have a good day too, and see tomorrow ! In the meantime, enjoy your long comment as promised ;) DYBAD (talk) 12:49, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Your chat, fix it please, you keep leaving and rejoining, and it is really becoming annoying. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 17:36, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Chu 2 ♥ Hello Natsie :D Awesome emoji you created here ^ ^ Having lunch soon, but I'll join in the meantime :) DYBAD (talk) 00:24, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Good afternoon Natsie :) Hope you had a pleasant day ^ ^ The morning will be a bit busy for me, I should be on in about 2h30 as usual. Just saw your comment on Miria's sheet, will be answering later due to the time needed ;) See you l8ter ! DYBAD (talk) 21:14, January 11, 2016 (UTC) http://safebooru.donmai.us/posts?tags=himura_kiseki Hey again ^ ^ The main character feels just like you ( ^ ) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) I'm on if you have some time, my share is done and I get free time until lunch. See you when you're ready :) DYBAD (talk) 23:41, January 11, 2016 (UTC) well, technically she could, just by making a man fall in love with another man or a womam fall in love with a woman and etc, and also, she is Aphrodite, and aphrodite in mythology is the goddess of love, beauty, and SEXUALITY. L12345 (talk) 13:28, January 12, 2016 (UTC) 1- you actually doesn't undid it, you just put Aphrodite from mythology again (Aphrodite from mythology is already listed). 2- And what do you mean with: she doesn't use it? L12345 (talk) 13:34, January 12, 2016 (UTC) well, one of the cards i remember that uses her power im battle in Maxwell, a demon that can control molecules, and actually, i would really love to shown you they using their powers in battle, but VC is a card game, how can i show you they using their power in battle? we can only know the powers they have by the status the have (goddess of water, goddess of the sun, fairy of madness, If you'd for example agree not to use your power and leave the moderation to chat mods, it may actually work. Make me a temp ''Chat moderators (7 users)'' ''http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contents & http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeaturesetc (for example, a goddess of water would obviously have powers like Water Manipulation, Embodiment, etc) ) and some, while don't say status, says that they control something (for example Maxwell, Elemental Queen, Fastener, etc). L12345 (talk) 13:48, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey Natsie ! Just wondering of you're still on, I'm getting conflicting infos from the Wiki. DYBAD (talk) 04:58, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Seems like we won't get to talk further tonight. Rest well, and see you next time :) DYBAD (talk) 05:19, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Good morning Natsie ! Just passing by to wish you a good day :) See you ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:37, January 13, 2016 (UTC) There's no need for more, so no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:48, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Demands I demand my re-admittance to the chat. I wasn't finished with what I had to say.Thank you for complying. Ichuza (talk) 22:36, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello Natsie ! I am indeed ^ ^ See you then :) DYBAD (talk) 21:34, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Hi. Hey there, thanks for checking in. I don't get on very often primarily because I don't have internet at home and only gain access lately when I'm visiting my parents. Also when I'm visiting my parents, I've usually got things to do other than browsing the internet. I guess you're right to be worried, for I'm surviving but prospering in all the wrong areas, but such is life. I promise to continue checking back at least every now and then for as long as I live. How have you been holding up? ''~Qofi 13:17, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Well, I've gotta love me a smidgeon of vengeance. Happy for you. ~Qofi 14:23, January 15, 2016 (UTC)